Oedipus
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: In the aftermath of the Cell Games, Gohan has growing feelings that he doesn't quite understand. But with the urging of his mother, he comes to embrace the mantle of Earth's protector with her as his student. Though, with Gohan possessed by the spirit of a demon, the plan becomes more complicated with time. Rated for future lemons and an Oedipus complex.
1. It Begins

For the young man, his life had revolved around training and studying in a general cycle that was only broken every so often by the prospect of protecting the world he lived in.

In the midst of this cycle, Gohan soon realized upon his reaching puberty that many strange feelings had began to arise within him as he sat in his home.

In light of his father being dead due to his mistakes, Gohan had made peace with it after a while, and as he studied, he wondered briefly about the feelings that came within him.

They were all strangely new, yet he was at first annoyed with them in how he had no way of controlling them.

As his body began gaining amounts of hair however, Gohan's mother, Chi-Chi, quickly deduced it was time to give him the talk about his own maturing body.

Among the talk was of how he would one day be old enough to marry a woman he loved dearly and found attractive.

The first sign of it came about when he asked, in response to this, "Can I marry you then Mom?"

The question caught her off-guard, but Chi-Chi shook her head.

"No Gohan," she said, "it's supposed to be a woman other than your mother."

"But... Who else could I find that's like that?" Gohan asked innocently.

"It'll be someone you love who isn't in your family." Chi-Chi told him.

"Why can't she be a part of the family?"

Gohan asked.

The boy who'd lived his entire life free from societal standards could not fathom why such a thing was a rule.

When Chi-Chi explained that people who married were in the same family had children, such things would have bad consequences on the baby, and Gohan tried to understand it, and he tried to use it as a justification for why he wouldn't ever do as he wished.

Yet, despite this, his emotions and hormones eventually formed into a sort of longing as he spent the days after the talk studying and training outside, as per his agreement with Chi-Chi.

As he studied the human form, he realized that there was a type of energy near him, and upon sensing it, Gohan awoke from his trance like state as he looked to the energy source.

He rose from his seat slowly, eyes narrowing as he went about going outside, going silently through the open windowsill to not alert Chi-Chi, Gohan flying quickly after the energy source after sensing that it was malevolent in nature.

Flying to the energy source, Gohan's eyes widened in horror at the sight that beheld him.

A winged being donning a hooded reddish cloak that faded into tattered black towards the bottom of it floated there, flying amidst a large group of animal carcasses, all of whom had been slaughtered.

The being chuckled for a moment, then looked back at Gohan.

"That will be enough power to sustain myself," he said, and Gohan saw the being had pale blue skin, white hair and golden eyes, him chuckling darkly to himself as he gazed to Gohan, "now all that remains is you."

Gohan scowled, then entered a fighting stance as he stared the man down.

The sight of the animals lying dead on the ground curried anger within Gohan's soul as he remembered the dying wish of Android 16.

"Why did you kill them?" Gohan asked, the 11 year old's glare not fazing the man as he floated down to the ground, bare feet nestling into the blood stained ground.

"Why, for you, Gohan." The blue skinned said, smiling. "I've done this for YOU."

"For me?" Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," he chuckled faintly, the blue skinned man's body beginning to emit a dark, black energy, before his skin turned into a chalk white, gold eyes glowing brightly as horns burst from his skull, the man's body bulking up with his ki rising up, "with you, it will be all too simple."

He then kicked himself towards Gohan with a large burst of speed, and seeing him, the boy blocked the punch the man had sent his way, the resulting collision sending a shockwave into the ground as Gohan narrowed his eyes, a crater forming in the ground as Gohan formed a ball of ki in his free hand, the man smiling widely before opening his mouth, both blowing ki into one another as Gohan braced himself, him getting a blast of ki in the face as his own ki was thrust into the man's body, the added sense of pragmatism that had come with his new role as the Earth's protector ensuring that he did what he thought would kill the man, body and all.

The man's body was indeed caught up in the blast, and Gohan scowled in turn before looking to the animals, him no longer sensing the man's ki as he walked over to the animal carcasses, him sighing as he tried to do what he could for them.

* * *

At that night, Gohan found that he was quite restless as he endured a night of longing, yet, somehow, something in his mind told him to go to Chi-Chi.

As he walked there, he heard the sounds of her in the bedroom, a worried sound in her voice as she muttered to herself about something, and Gohan, without thinking, opened up the door quickly.

Inside he found Chi-Chi, and as he looked to her, her gaze snapped onto him, her holding a small stick in her hand.

"Mom, what's that?" Gohan asked, him entering inside of the room and approaching her, Gohan being made all too aware of her shapely form as it was covered in her Chinese style dress then.

She was surprised, but after a moment, decided to be honest.

"It's a pregnancy test," Chi-Chi said, "I'm... Seeing if you'll be getting a little brother or sister soon."

Gohan kept walking to her.

"Can't we have a baby?" He asked, and a strange feeling filled him as he felt the sexual organ within his pants hardening greatly.

Chi-Chi gained a surprised look at this.

"Gohan, you know why. It's what best for your baby."

"But I want to be with you." Gohan said then, and before Chi-Chi could say any more, Gohan did what Chi-Chi had also taught him to do to the woman he would come to love, kiss her.

The woman was too taken aback to react for a moment, Gohan taking initiative and pushing her back down onto the bed as he held the kiss, Chi-Chi finally forcing herself free as she got from under him, eyes wide.

"G-Gohan," she said in a stern yet surprised tone, "you know it's wrong to want that!"

"Why does it have to be wrong?" Gohan asked, him reaching to her.

"Because it just IS!"

"It'll be okay," Gohan said, crawling to her, Chi-Chi crawling back until her back hit the bedframe, "it's not like we're hurting anyone this way."

"You'd be hurting the baby!" Chi-Chi said.

"We can wish for it to be okay afterwards." Gohan said, gaze earnest.

"No Gohan," she said, "no!"

Gohan paused briefly, and she continued.

"Even ignoring everything wrong with it, I want your baby to be as healthy as possible." Chi-Chi said. "We shouldn't need to rely on the dragon balls to make certain of something like that!"

Gohan stared for a few moments, silent.

"Why do I feel this way?" He asked softly. "If it's really wrong, why do I feel the way that I do?"

Chi-Chi's eyes slowly softened then.

"Gohan..."

"Is it... Like how I feel about fighting?" Gohan asked. "Would it be better to just ignore how I feel from now on, since it's... wrong?"

"... Yes." She said softly, trying to calm down. "You... Might feel that way towards me Gohan. But... There are much better matches than your loud old mother."

Was she really trying to console the child who had just made a move on her? she wondered then.

"You just have to find a woman who's better suited to you. And one that... Deserves someone as special as you are."

Gohan nodded slowly, sitting down.

"... Okay." He said simply. "I'm sorry."

He rose up, then walked away.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily as he left, heart racing then.

"That was... Something." She said, her not quite sure how to react to the situation at hand.

* * *

Within the realm of darkness that he now stood in, Gohan knew nothing of his surroundings as he scowled, the sound of laughter echoing around him.

 _"You interest me. Such self-restraint is_ admirable _. It was possibly for the best however. You can't_ hope _to sate such an unorthodox fancy after all."_

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, his voice seeming to echo as he looked around himself.

 _"There is no need for such knowledge."_ The darkness seemed to echo back to him. _"I now have the key to one victory. Once I've finished with you, all I'll need is one for another. I wonder how long_ that _will take?"_

An echoing chuckle.

 _"No matter. Patience is a multiversal virtue after all."_

The darkness seemed to grow a life force, and sensing it, Gohan's eyes widened at its potency, it closing in on him before he could do anything to stop it.

* * *

"Gohan?"

Gohan glanced up at the sight of his mother, and she had a somewhat awkward look then, him sitting at his desk.

As he was studying then, Gohan wasn't surprised to find that Chi-Chi didn't look angry at all, though her awkwardness felt off to him then.

"Yes Mom?" He asked, and her awkwardness rose in visibility then.

"I want for us to talk." Chi-Chi said. "Talk about... last night."

Gohan glanced to her, then nodded, mentally sighing,

He shouldn't have let his feelings take over then, he thought.

"I'm sorry Mom." Gohan repeated the same words from yesterday.

Chi-Chi sighed, her seeming to dread the conversation as much as he did in that moment.

She walked to his bed, then tentatively sat down.

"Do you... really have that sort of attraction to me?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan's gaze flickered with fear, and he glanced away.

"It's wrong, isn't it?" Gohan asked. "I'll stop it."

"Gohan," Chi-Chi looked to him, "I... need for you to be honest with me. It may be strange, but... I'm sure there are even weirder things."

Like being kidnapped by the alien that was effectively the Anti-Kami's son, then trained by said alien for a year to fight off an alien invasion, she thought.

In Chi-Chi's mind was the same sort of mindset that tried to find some sort of acceptance to the circumstances she'd found herself in.

While Gohan having _that_ sort of attraction to her was not unprecedented in world history, she simply forewent the possibility of such a thing being the case for her.

Remembering how Gohan felt the night before, how he'd mentioned the fact that he would have to suppress his own feelings for doing what was for the best, Chi-Chi realized she, along with the others, hadn't done the best job at helping Gohan through all of the terrible situations he'd found himself in.

She could imagine that any normal child would have severe bouts of PTSD, given what he'd probably witnessed and experienced firsthand.

But, due to circumstance, he still needed to suppress his own wishes.

With the fight against Cell fresh in their memory, such was probably confusing to him.

It was such a cluster in hindsight, given what Piccolo had told her of Goku's plan.

Gohan always hated fighting with a burning passion, and yet his anger was enough to make him incredibly powerful.

For much of his struggle against Cell, Gohan plead with him, begged for Cell to stop hurting his friends and family, only to then watch as one got their head crushed underfoot.

It had understandably been too much for him; and in the end, the plan came to fruition; Gohan cast away his wish for the fighting to end, instead letting his own anger guide him then.

But, in the end, it had eventually gotten the planet to suffer near destruction, with his father having to sacrifice himself to prevent such an end.

Despite this, despite _everything_ Gohan and the others had gone through, however, it had amounted to nothing, as Cell soon showed, as the explosion had failed to kill him.

He had watched someone die in front of his eyes due to his unwillingness to let go of his pacifism, only to then watch his father sacrifice himself to save the planet when he finally let the anger that was the best hope of defeating Cell take control of his actions.

It was a wonder that Gohan could keep smiling the way he did.

In light of this, his feelings for her, and the truth he seemed to have come to, seemed to paint a picture that Chi-Chi didn't want to set for him.

For him to have killed others, when he hated fighting for that reason, one could wonder if he would come to rationalize it as his pacifism being something that was ultimately detrimental to the safety of others.

With this line of thinking, Chi-Chi began to wonder, with a scared feeling, if her son was simply putting on an act, trying to remain happy without thinking of the ramifications, the genuine reality, of his actions.

All of this, in truth, was only a line of thought she'd gone through the night before.

Thus, to at least attempt to verify it for herself, she decided to speak with him, and, ideally, steer him away from the thought that he'd have to go on suppressing his own feelings from there on.

Even if he was the savior of the world, Gohan was still her child.

Gohan didn't reply for a moment, before looking down at his books, his gaze filled with guilt.

"I do feel that way towards you." Gohan admitted, closing his eyes. "I'm... sorry."

Chi-Chi mentally sighed.

That was the other problem.

How was she supposed to handle this situation?

"... Is there a reason why?" Chi-Chi asked after a moment. "Do you know?"

Gohan thought about it.

"I... think it's something like you said." He said, the boy who yearned to be a scholar forcing himself to never admit that he didn't know the answer to the question, even if he truly didn't understand his own emotions. "I find you attractive, and... I love you."

She sighed outwardly.

"Gohan," she said in a gentle, but firm voice as she reached her right hand up, grasping her arm as she closed her eyes, "I... I can accept that, with time. But... it's something you'll have to work around. Because... it's still wrong, at the end of the day."

Gohan nodded.

"But... there's something else I have to tell you." Chi-Chi said, and Gohan looked to her hesitantly. "It's... about you fighting."

Gohan's dread seemed to fade, and he became straight faced.

"Your feelings about that... it isn't wrong." Chi-Chi shook her head. "It's only natural for you to not problems to be solved with violence... I can understand that. But... some people won't accept pacifism. Sometimes... problems really can only be solved through violence."

Silence reigned in the room then, only broken by the sound of water rushing along the stream outside.

"But... it doesn't have to end with people dying." Chi-Chi concluded. "Your father left you with... a BIG responsibility. You might not be happy with it, given how you feel, but... it's how things are. Sometimes, even when we wish some things were different, it still won't change how things are. But that doesn't mean that you should fight alone."

She sighed.

"To be honest... I was scared of this." Chi-Chi went on. "I never wanted for you to have to deal with this level of responsibility. It was selfish of me... but I wanted to live on with the dream I had, of you being able to take care of yourself and have the life of a distinguished and respected man. I didn't want to see my sweet little boy grow up to be someone who would have that sort of stress on his shoulders all the time. But... it can't be helped that it's your responsibility to protect the world now." She looked to Gohan then. "But... it doesn't need to involve taking the life of anyone... and it shouldn't be JUST your responsibility."

Gohan gazed at her, eyes wide in confusion as to where this was going.

"So... to THAT end," Chi-Chi held a hand to her chest, "I want you to teach me how to fight too Gohan. It might be hard for me to reach your level, since I don't know how to use ki. But... this is the least I can do, to help you. Would you be willing to do it?"

Gohan seemed very much surprised at this, yet he nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan, before looking down. "As for the OTHER thing... I'm still trying to figure out a workaround to that. But what I want to do is... help you learn how to find another woman you like. On... one condition."

Gohan gazed at her expectantly.

"I... need you to _promise_ me you won't kiss me again." Chi-Chi said, touching her lips.

Gohan nodded slowly.

"Alright." Chi-Chi rose to her feet. "I'll... go see about making lunch. We'll start training before dinner. Is that alright with you Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, and Chi-Chi sighed in relief, glad to at least be doing something instead of sweeping it under the carpet.

Unbeknownst to her was the fact that Gohan gazed at her body while she turned away, him catching himself doing so and looking back to his work.

He had to get over this, he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: You could say I wrote this because I personally got tired of writing the Uncontrollable Lust version of Gohan. Due to the way the sequel's gone, I now sorely regret making a poll to see who the story would center on (basically the poll asked if they wanted Good/Eu- or Evil/Lust Teen Gohan as the main character, and Evil/Lust Gohan won).**

 **Due to the poll result, it's been basically just a bunch of lemons without getting into the _intended_ plot, and while I can enjoy writing lemons to an extent, it will probably not come as a surprise that I grow tired of it after a while.**

 **This was my own fault for letting the poll exist in the first place though.**

 **For this reason, I wrote this, since I had an idea of a plot beforehand, and I wanted to approach the Gohan x Chi-Chi pairing in a more emotionally realistic way than most fanfics ever do it.**

 **This way involves more plot than the average hentai in text form (i.e. have Chi-Chi either be completely fine with incest, despite the problems that would likely result, or have it so the person's resisting for a short while, before they just stop as if it doesn't count as rape that way).**

 **Despite the above facts, there will be lemons in this story, though you probably guessed that much.**

 **Whether it'll be Gohan x Chi-Chi or Gohan x Harem is something I'm considering at the moment, though, given the intent of this story is to give an actual plot to it, on top of it being my way of writing a Gohan x Chi-Chi fanfiction, it can be assumed Chi-Chi comes around at one point.**

 **Artwork was done by my usual friend.**


	2. Wavering

In the middle of that night, Gohan had flown to the middle of Capsule Corporation, him being restless that night.

He sensed out the energies of those who were inside, and while he didn't sense out Vegeta, he realized he sensed Bulma being alert.

As he floated down to the ground, in the cover of the night, Gohan walked inside, searching for Bulma then.

* * *

When he found the woman, she was thoroughly tired out then, a hand on her head as she sighed heavily.

"Bulma?"

The woman perked up in surprise when she heard Gohan's voice, but looking to the 11 year old, she blinked.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing to the clock. "It's pretty late."

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to see if there was anything I could do here." Gohan replied.

"Sorry," Bulma waved her hand, "nothing to help with here."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked. "Why are you still awake?"

"Just doing some paperwork. It's tiring though." Bulma yawned.

"Could I do something to help you in another way?" Gohan asked, and Bulma glanced to him.

His eyes weren't meeting hers then, yet she decided to humor him.

"What could that be?" She asked curiously, lifting her leg up and crossing over her other one.

"I could give you a massage. I've been studying the human body recently, and there are some parts of it where a person will feel more relaxed if they're pressed."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, then nodded.

"I'll let you try. Anything to get this off of my mind." She said, rising to her feet and walking past him. "If I fall asleep, then thanks in advance."

"Alright." Gohan nodded, his eyes trailing over her womanly form as she began walking, his eyes finding her shapely butt then as he found himself growing hard again, this making the boy uncomfortable due to his large member pressing against his pants, made worse the swing Bulma seemed to have in her hips, but him trying to ignore it then, him following Bulma as they went to the home buildings of the Corporation, him following her until she fell face down on her bed with a small creak from the sudden weight.

"Can you do a back massage for me Gohan?" Bulma asked, and after Gohan said yes, she nestled into her face down position, Gohan approaching her from behind, him beginning to knead different parts of her back while sending a small amount of ki into her body, letting it flow through her as her back muscles slowly relaxed, Bulma giving a small sound of relief as she felt her own ki circulate through her body more normally.

Despite this however, Gohan's attention soon focused on her butt again, and as he stared at how large it was, he felt his erection growing harder within his pants, and within him came the temptation to grope it.

His hands slowly made their way down her back, and, when he thought Bulma was asleep, acted on his impulse, his hands then placing themselves gently on top of her ass, his hands pushing down into her buttocks as he felt his heart start to race, the boy beginning to massage her ass as he grew accustomed to the feeling.

Soon, Gohan realized the act of groping wasn't enough to help the feeling that made him start groping Bulma's ass cheeks through her jean shorts, the boy deciding to get ahead of himself and begin pulling Bulma's jeans down her butt, them just a bit too tight, this making it difficult for him to do it slowly, until at least Bulma lifted her waist up, Gohan assuming she was trying to get more comfortable then, with him immediately pulling the jeans down quickly, him so caught up in his ambition that he didn't notice the signs that Bulma was obviously still awake until after he pulled the shorts down to her ankles, with her wriggling her feet to free herself of them.

He then gazed at the flesh of her ass, sans her small panties, and Gohan's erection grew so hard it began to hurt, his now racing heart stopping when Bulma turned herself around, sitting up and looking at him.

She gazed at him, feigning a glare for a short moment, before smiling at him.

"You're a pretty dirty boy, aren't you Gohan?" She asked teasingly.

Gohan flushed deeply, and she chuckled to herself.

"You must be hurting with that thing." She said as she looked down to his erection, poking obviously from beneath his pants, and Gohan nodded slowly after a moment. "Well, since you were nice enough to "help" me, I'll "help" you too."

She grasped the hem of the bottom of her shirt then, speaking to him as she began pulling it up.

"Close the door." She said, yet as she pulled her shirt over her head, she noticed that his eyes had become glued to her covered breasts the moment she pulled her shirt over them, and realizing this, she smirked.

"Don't you want to feel?" She got up as she said this, bending over so her chest was at his eye level, and placing her hands on her knees, she hopped on her toes, Gohan watching as her breasts bounced on her chest while being held in her bra, mesmerize by the sight of them, him nodding dumbly, and Bulma steered him to the door. "Close the door, so no one sees then." She laughed.

Gohan nodded, walking to the door and doing so, and by the time he did so, Bulma had already unstrapped her bra from around her breasts, and was facing away from him as she bent over and pushed her panties off, the curves of her buttocks and the smoothness of her legs holding his attention as she bent over.

When she stepped out of the clothes, she turned to Gohan, who gazed at the back of her figure, her turning to him and wrapping an arm under her breasts to accentuate their size, her J-Cups having rosy pink nipples as she gazed at him.

"Now it's _your_ turn to get undressed." She said, her gaze going down to the member in his pants then, dirty curiosity driving her.

Gohan nodded, and when she saw his bare cock after he removed his clothes from the waist down, she gained an incredulous look.

"This is almost a full foot long." She gasped softly, her looking down as she inspected it, and Gohan blushed as she reached her hand out, grasping his cock and beginning to stroke him with her hand, eyes wide in surprise as she took in how hard he was, the smell of his musk wafting into her nose.

His Saiyan biology had a strong effect on this part of him however; now that he had reached puberty, his musk began attracting mates for him, with it only growing more potent with the height of his power level.

As the smell wafted into her nose, Bulma's body reacted appropriately, her pussy growing hot as it began releasing liquids from her body.

She jerked him off for a few moments more, Gohan moaning as her soft hands did this, Bulma growing hornier as she became engrossed in jerking him off, her soon realizing this and stopping.

Bulma moved backwards then as she pulled Gohan by the cock to her bed, her sitting down as their breathing grew heavier, him smiling as she finally guided his cock to point into her opening, his anticipation growing as the head of his dick grazed against her pussy, a chill of pleasure going through him.

The moment his head had entered her pussy, Gohan reached up, hands pushing Bulma onto her back a split second before he thrust his dick inside of her, 7 of the 11 3/4 inches of his cock entering her before he hit the end of her pussy, his groans soon turning into grunts as he cast away his virginity, her hot walls clenching tightly around him as Gohan's eyes found Bulma's breasts, them starting to bounce heavily as he began thrusting hard into her, Bulma giving cries of pleasure as his cock scraped inside of her, the collisions of his cock against her womb entrance making her breasts bounce harder and harder, Gohan beginning to thrust faster as his eyes became immersed in the bouncing orbs of her tits, Gohan's cock stretching Bulma as he kept thrusting into her, the boy clenching his buttocks and holding himself in.

He soon tried to cup her much too big breasts in his small hands, watching as they jiggled in his hands as he kept thrusting, Gohan soon leaning down and biting hard on Bulma's left nipple as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, her nails digging into the sheet of the bed as Gohan quickly stretched her to fit his entire cock inside of her.

Once this was done, Gohan then released her nipple from his teeth, him still standing on his legs as the incredibly powerful boy grasped her womanly hips in his hands, Bulma's waist getting lifted up as her shapely legs wrapped around his waist, Gohan roughly beginning to thrust into Bulma as he gazed down at her body, his body bursting with his ki as he heightened it, his thrusts ruthless as he began thrusting wildly into her, Bulma's breasts bouncing wildly as she reached a hand up, biting into her finger to keep herself from screaming further, other hand digging its nails into the bedsheets.

The force of his thrusts soon allowed his cock to force entry into her womb, his buttocks clenching much more tightly, Bulma soon giving a muffled cry of pleasure as her body convulsed, walls clenching tightly around him as his thrusts began to ram into the end of her baby making organ, puncturing it as the length of his dick kept moving inside of her, their flesh clapping loudly as he allowed himself to indulge in the woman's body.

In the midst of his pleasure, however, Bulma felt her body begin to sweat, her moans becoming more breathless, as she approached her climax, and moments after, Gohan felt her walls clench tightly around him as she climaxed.

This did little to stop him however; Gohan kept thrusting, movements becoming more ferocious than before from how good the strong tightness of her pussy made him feel, this forcing Bulma to be pleasured beyond the peak of her climax as she threw her head back into the bed, releasing her finger from her teeth, it bleeding from how hard she'd been trying to restrain her moans, her now free hand moving down to the bed as well as both of her hands dug their nails into the sheets, Gohan watching her huge breasts as they bounced so wildly that they nearly hit Bulma's face from how far back they bounced.

In time, Bulma's sweaty legs grew slack, and she released his waist from their trap of her vice, her walls soon loosening up as her climax passed, her giving breathless moans as she was fucked by Gohan.

Feeling the sudden lack of tightness however, Gohan looked down to her, then pulled his cock out of her, watching as she breathed heavily.

"You... you're pretty good at this." The woman who's body was covered in a layer of sweat breathily said to him.

"Are you tired?" Gohan asked, tone disappointed in how he realized this.

"I am, but..." She closed her eyes, taking deeper breaths as she tried to force herself to breathe normally. "But we can keep going."

She looked down to his big member then, covered in the juices of her climax, then to his well trained body, and smiled at the sight of him.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath, then we can keep going." Bulma said, her forcing herself to get up, get off the bed, and fall to her knees, lifting her breasts up and wrapping them around his cock, Gohan smiling at the feeling this gave him as she started to tit-fuck his pole, it as hard as iron but very hot as he smiled down at her.

When she was finally rested up, Bulma then gave him a new position, her getting on the bed while facing away from him as she got on her hands and knees, her pussy dripping with both her cum and her arousal-fueled juices, Gohan getting on the bed behind her and grasping the base of his cock between his fingers, aiming his dick as it grazed her sopping wet pussy, him thrusting back inside of her as he grunted, him grasping her hips to keep her body steady as he began unleashing powerful thrusts into the woman, his ki rising steadily as he rammed himself into her pussy again, hips thrusting into her with such a speed that they blurred, Bulma screaming through clenched teeth as she threw her head back, her ass jiggling strongly with the collisions of his waist against the back of her ass, him thrusting his cock fully into her with every push as he did so.

Bulma's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head from how much pleasure his cock gave her as he fucked her, clenched teeth soon going slack as she gave cries of pleasure, mouth hanging open as her tongue hung out, every several thrusts sending a jolt of pleasure through her body that made her spasm in his hands and throw her head back whilst arching her spine, breasts swinging and bouncing as they hung over the bed, nipples scraping against the bed as she let him move.

The pleasure was not enough for Gohan however, and he reached his hands up her womanly sides before he leaned down, stomach and chest pressing into her back as he grasped her elbows, him gripping them tightly before he reared himself back, him now gripping her elbows and yanking them back as he fucked her from behind, Bulma's breasts swinging up wildly as he fucked Bulma without mercy, him slowly allowing his lust to override his mind as he began to seek out the attempt to force Bulma to climax as many times as possible to pleasure himself.

His body burst with golden light as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and his cock grew another two inches in length and width, Bulma giving cries of ecstasy as he drilled his now 13 3/4 inch cock inside of her, his previous speed being unable to rival his present speed as he grunted, her feeling as tight as she did when she climaxed now that he'd transformed, but this pleasuring him less.

Instinct drove him to fuck her pussy relentlessly as he became engrossed in satisfying himself, and after making her climax 14 times in a row, without once pulling out of her pussy, Gohan thrust his cock fully into Bulma's deeply fucked womb, teeth clenched tightly as he closed his eyes, his twitching cock hardening as his cum jetted itself into her, Bulma's now hoarse cries going silent as her breath was taken away by the sheer heat of his cum, her body stiffening more and more as it jetted more into her with every spurt, back arched as far it could go, eyes tensing from the size of his load as it forced her womb to expand slowly, a bump of small size forming in her stomach, as though she was now a few months into a pregnancy, Gohan breathing heavily as he felt his climax ending, before he gazed down at Bulma's sweaty back, him releasing her elbows from his grip, Bulma falling on her into the bed sheets.

Her tongue still hung itself out, now dry, her eyes rolled to close to the back of her head, Gohan pulling out of her filled pussy, looking to her pussy, spilling his cum from inside of her as she sat on her knees, ass sticking itself in the air still as she laid still.

All was still for a moment, Bulma taking in the afterglow of him having fucked her ruthlessly for well over an hour, the emptiness his cock would have left in her pussy filled in that moment by his massive amount of cum, some of it still spilling out of her vagina, but the rest of it being planted firmly in her womb.

Gohan breathed heavily from his experience of having sex for the first time, but he gazed at her womanhood, filled with his semen, and smiled, his hand then raising itself up before slapping the side of her ass, him watching it jiggle as Bulma fell on her side, her breathing so heavily she came close to wheezing, their combined cum spilling onto the bed.

As she slowly looked to Gohan after gaining her bearings, she saw him gazing lustfully at her sweaty naked body, him seemingly not satisfied, his manhood standing no less hard than before, and seeing this, despite her tiredness, and despite knowing it would take a long time, Bulma's lips formed into a smile as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth as his powerful musk wafted into her nose again.

"We can... keep going, if you want." She breathed, and, with difficulty, she got on her back again, grasping her knees before pulling her knees to her shoulders, body heaving as she gazed up at Gohan over the valley of her large breasts, the unsatisfied demi-Saiyan smiling deeper as he gazed at the woman before him, him getting in position to take her once more before they proceeded to have sex throughout the night.

* * *

Several hours later, Gohan had a look of nervousness as he sat in his room, in light of the things that had happened.

He hadn't slept at all the night before, on account of the amount of sex he'd had (he blushed in memory of it), but due to some unknown factor, he didn't feel any sense of tiredness.

By the time he'd left there satisfied, Gohan had ended up doing it with Bulma so much that her bed had been broken, along with much of her body being made very sore by the aftermath, when Gohan had left her in the bed, she'd given him a kiss, told him that he'd done great (especially for his first time), and that she wouldn't mind another visit from him, even if it was the night after.

This, in light of how their acts had gone on until the crack of dawn, and how the bed and room were, by then, covered with their fluids, Bulma saying this sent his mind into a frenzy that got restarted whenever Gohan thought back to it.

He was unsure of how to feel, as he realized he felt some shame for trying to take advantage of Bulma's moment of weakness to help his own curiosity (he wasn't sure how to call the temptation he had to see her bare butt, and simply opted to call it curiosity).

Though she seemed to enjoy it to an extent, he felt bad for the level of brutality he'd shown as well, given how unnaturally strong he was.

He'd even gone Super Saiyan at one point, and didn't go back to normal until he'd found himself satisfied enough for him to leave Bulma to rest.

The thing he'd felt strangest about, above all else however, was the fact that he had tried to get Bulma pregnant as a result of his actions.

He knew very well the potential consequences of having sex, and yet, in that moment, when he'd sought Bulma out, nothing in him cared.

All there had been was strange sort of hunger that he felt during that time, until he finally satisfied it after several hours.

Gohan sighed, a part of him wanting to pretend it hadn't happened, but him knowing that wouldn't be fair to Bulma, on top of the fact that his going Super Saiyan probably caught a lot of his friends' attention.

What exactly was he supposed to do now? he wondered to himself.

Would it be best to try and talk about it with Bulma the next chance he had?

Gohan's lapse of thought ended as he abruptly lifted his head up, looking to the door as it opened.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi called from the door.

"Yes Mom?" Gohan asked, voice a bit smaller than usual.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Gohan nodded, though Chi-Chi noted that, unlike other moments of his life, the way he looked then, as if he'd done something wrong, seemed genuine.

She decided not to press him on it then, as he was innocent enough in nature that anything serious, sans murder, would probably be rather out there for him to do.

"Are you making good progress on your work?" Chi-Chi asked him, and Gohan nodded. "How about we start training today then?"

"Sure." Gohan said, and Chi-Chi nodded, before walking away.

He felt his eyes trail over her form the second she wasn't looking however, yet as this happened, a wave of dizziness filled his head as his vision grew cloudy.

With his vision foggy, the floor and chair beneath him seem to give way, and he fell forward, the light of the Sun turning into a pale blue hue as Gohan fell forward.

* * *

 _"How long will it take, I wonder?"_

Gohan slowly reopened his eyes, and the blackness of the void had returned to greet him.

Yet, in the darkness, the sounds of footsteps echoed in the air, soft, yet giving minute splashes, as though the person was walking in low waters.

"Where... where am I?" Gohan asked softly, and as he tried to rise to his feet, his balance shook painfully, him falling down on one knee.

 _"The depths of your heart."_ The man's voice replied, and Gohan shook his head from side to side to gain his bearings.

Upon his doing so, eight lights flared up around him, and Gohan looked around himself in surprise, him sensing different powers from each of them.

 _"These are the Eight Virtues of Bushido."_ The man said, and Gohan looked to his right, eyes widening at the sight of the blue skinned demon from before standing next to one of the eight lights, which seemed to be flickering with light.

The man chuckled faintly as he gazed upon it, then looked back to Gohan.

" _The Virtue of Jisei seems to be wavering from within you. If it can waver THIS quickly, I hope the others will fall as well."_

The man's golden eyes bore into him, and he chuckled, before gesturing to the seven other lights.

" _At this present time, your soul is at adherence to the remaining seven. Gi, Yu, Jin, Rei, Makoto, Meiyo and Chugi. If Jisei is to fall, the other Virtues may not do the same. However, I wonder what will become of you, if you submit to the Virtues of Yugaina. How powerful a being would you become?"_

The man closed his eyes, then smiled darkly at Gohan, just before his vision grew hazy once more.

" _I hope that I learn of the answer soon._ "

* * *

A/N: Decided to make the story a Gohan x Harem one in the end.

If you're wondering if the Eight Virtues of Bushido are a real thing, they are.

"Bushido" more or less refers to the "code of the warrior", and acted as a guide for people to become what could be considered an ideal warrior.

According to my research, the Eight Virtues are Righteousness ( _Gi_ ), Heroic Courage ( _Yu_ ), Compassion/Benevolence ( _Jin_ ), Respect ( _Rei_ ), Integrity ( _Makoto_ ), Honor ( _Meiyo_ ), Duty/Loyalty ( _Chugi_ ) and Self Control ( _Jisei_ ).

The demon talking to Gohan said that the virtue of _Jisei_ was "wavering", which means that Gohan's not entirely letting himself assert complete control over himself, more or less shown in how he acted towards Bulma the moment he thought she was asleep.

Upon that moment, he just let his convictions go and started acting the way he did before Bulma showed him that she was awake.

While I might be misrepresenting the virtues in this story, I'll do my best to stay true to them.

Hopefully you can enjoy it when the plot of this story finally kicks in.


	3. Tale of Bushido

When Gohan would wake up, he still felt heavily drained, his sight showing him that he lay in his bedroom then, lying on his back as he laid on his bed.  
By then, it was nighttime, and as Gohan stared at the ceiling, he took note of the moonlight streaming into his room, illuminating part of it as he finally pulled himself up into a sitting position, grunting ever so slightly as he did so.  
How late had he slept? he mentally wondered, him pulling himself out of bed while rubbing his head tiredly.  
For a moment, he was too groggy to think, yet the memory of the dream flickered in his mind, and he narrowed his eyes.  
He tried sensing his mother's energy for a moment, and once he decided she was asleep, he rose from his bed.  
"I have to look for Dende." He said to himself, him soon climbing out the window before he flew off into the night sky quickly, flying towards Dende's Lookout.  
Upon arriving, Gohan quickly found his friend looking towards him in surprise.  
"Gohan?"  
"Dende!" Gohan ran up to him. "Sorry if this is sudden, but could I ask you a favor?"  
Dende turned himself so he fully faced Gohan, nodding.  
"Of course. What is it you need?"  
"Did Mr. Popo tell you about the Divine Holy Water yet?" Gohan asked while remembering Garlic Jr.  
"He did." Dende nodded. "Why? Did you need it for something?"  
"I... I think." Gohan said. "I... Think I might be possessed somehow."  
Dende's expression became shocked, before the young Namek's eyes hardened with a surge of determination.  
"Let me be sure..." Dende raised a hand up to Gohan's chest, eyes narrowing as he concentrated his energy, Gohan's eyes widening as he felt a sudden burning sensation fill his body, red lightning sparking between his body and Dende's hand, it scorching through Gohan's shirt and burning Dende's hand.  
The lightning quickly became much more frequent, creating a massive number of arcs between Dende and Gohan, before they began zapping the Guardian's wrist and burning parts of his sleeve as well.  
Gohan began to give grunts of pain through clenched teeth, as did Dende, who snapped one eye shut.  
He let his cane slip from his hand, his now free hand whipping up and gripping the hand getting zapped as Dende squeezed it, fanged teeth clenching tighter before he gave a final roar, a divine energy shooting into Gohan's body, creating a white barrier of light around his body before Gohan gave a cry of pain, before a shockwave blew both of them back.  
Dende was blown back in such a way that he was sent through a mid-air back flip before he landed with a clap on his feet, skidding to a stop, him a foot away from the edge of the Lookout.  
Gohan caught himself much quicker, one eye snapped shut tightly as he breathed heavily, grasping at his chest as his lungs suddenly felt several times cleaner than they were before.  
Where the two had once been standing however, was something that Dende expected.  
Standing amidst a cloud of purplish aura was the same golden eyed demon from before, eyes narrowed.  
"Tsk," he grit his teeth, "isn't this troublesome?"  
"Why were you inside of Gohan?" Dende half exclaimed, walking to his left to avoid getting blown off the Lookout.  
"Ideally, I meant to take his body as my own, with his consent." The demon scowled. "But I haven't had enough time to acclimate to him yet. It's a shame."  
"Who... Who are you?" Gohan asked, his voice raspy as he said this.  
"Imashil." The demon said, tightening his hands into fists as his power swelled around him. "And my purpose is the total destruction of-"  
He deliberately moved in the middle of his sentence, moving with a burst of speed off the Lookout.  
Gohan and Dende's eyes widened, yet Gohan flew directly after him, Imashil whipping around in mid-air before his golden eyes flared with a bright light as energy began to form around him.  
Sensing this, Gohan whipped a hand up and shot an improvised beam of energy at him.  
When the beam connected, the collision sparked the energy Imashil had created, and it caused a reaction that blinded Gohan deeply, the effect not too different from a Solar Flare as he became disoriented and blind.  
He tried to sense the demon's energy, but could not pinpoint a direction or distance, his sense of balance disrupted as his flight was hindered.  
There was the sound of Dende calling out to him, the feeling of something grabbing him, before he recovered.  
When he'd done so, he only then noticed Dende flying back to the Lookout while carrying him.  
He tried to sense Imashil a moment longer, until he realized that he was gone.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he sat on the ground minutes later, eyes narrowed after telling Dende his entire account of meeting Imashil, along with the dreams he'd had where he'd heard his voice.  
"It must have been when you first killed him." Dende said. "This could be bad."  
"How?" Gohan asked, him understanding the idea of possession after the time dealing with Garlic Jr., but him wanting to see his friend's perspective on it as well.  
"I've been trying to study old texts Mr. Popo gave me." Dende said. "And... If what we know means what I think it does... This could end really badly, if we aren't careful."  
Gohan looked up to him, then nodded.  
"Can we confirm it together first?" Dende asked him, and Gohan nodded, rising up to his feet before the Demi-Saiyan and Namekian walked towards the house at the center of the Lookout.

* * *

Inside of one of the storage rooms, Dende pulled out a thick scroll, him setting it down and opening it up.  
"This room is a storage area for each Guardian." Dende said without looking back at Gohan. "Every Guardian of Earth has to remember these things to do their jobs to the best of their ability. Kami had to do it as well, when he was a Guardian."  
Gohan looked at all the scrolls around him, then looked to the scroll Dende was reading, it being in the Universal Language.  
Dende's eyes skimmed over it quickly, and while Gohan's eyes, long since adapted to reading things at college level speed, read at a faster pace, the content of it confused him.  
"Dende...?"  
Dende paused, eyes narrowing.  
"Gohan, you understand how there are rankings for deities, right?"  
He didn't look back at him, gaze set on the parchment in front of him.  
"Every planet has a Guardian deity, every galaxy has a Minor Kai, every band of galaxies has a Grand Kai, and every universe a Supreme Kai."  
Gohan looked at the Namekian for a moment more, and Dende looked back at him.  
""Every"?" Gohan furrowed his brows. "There's more than one universe?"  
Dende nodded.  
"There are twelve, each one with their own set of gods, planets and galaxies." Dende said. "But... Over all of the universes," he looked down, "there's one deity who stands over all of them. His title is the Omni-King, or Zen-oh."  
Gohan looked to the scroll again.  
"Ok. But what does Imashil have to do with that?"  
Dende looked back at the scroll.  
"There was once a human, a very, very long time ago, who somehow learned of the Omni-King's existence. The sources vary, and even this account doesn't say how it happened," Dende looked to Gohan, "but it did. And... After realizing how meaningless existence could be, after learning about the Omni-King's nature, this human, a warrior named Bushido, vowed to become powerful enough to usurp the Omni-King. With this in mind, he learned of every type of martial art the world had to offer, and gathered for himself a number of masters who helped him, day in and day out, to become the ultimate warrior. By the time he mastered all the arts however, he was a wizened old man beyond his prime, but still a very powerful force nonetheless. Despite this, he began a martial arts school to create a set of warriors who could carry on his dream. Most of his disciples took him for a madman, but his teachings were undeniably sound, in terms of morality. Bushido was even the one who set the standards of the ideal warrior, even in this day and age. Bushido's disciples became incredibly powerful from his teachings, but... Some of them disliked his teachings, despite the power his training gave them. Eventually, a demonic wizard came, a wizard named Yugaina, and he convinced 11 of Bushido's strongest disciples to learn his teachings instead. While they did gain more power, the 11 disciples of Yugaina were transformed into demonic entities as a result of the power corrupting them. Yugaina eventually began to lead them to destaroy civilizations and planets as practice, and when Bushido caught wind of it, he immediately decided to confront Yugaina and the 11 disciples. While he tried to convince the 11 to stop their actions, they didn't listen. The other 11 disciples of Bushido who had stayed with him supported him, and not long after their rejection of Bushido, Bushido's disciples fought Yugaina's disciples to the death. The intensity of the battle nearly made the entire Multiverse collapse in destruction. Yugaina and Bushido's battle nearly pushed it to that point as well. In the end, both sides had killed one another. Yet, despite this, it was said that the 22 disciples' spirits live on, and those who followed Bushido will go and grant immense power to a warrior they collectively deem worthy. Despite this, the spirits of the disciples of Yugaina will be reborn when this person is chosen, to corrupt and possess them. If this happens, then the person is killed by the spirits of Yugaina's reborn disciples. So far... This has happened four times. Each time ended with the warrior being killed."  
Dende sighed.  
"And... I read the names of the disciples od Yugaina over again. One of them was named Imashil."  
Gohan fell silent at this, eyes widened.  
"They won't stop with just him." Dende said. "The others will come for you soon."  
Gohan looked down, eyes narrowing.  
"We have to warn the others." Dende told him. "And get them ready for what's coming."  
"How?" Gohan asked.  
Dende's gaze was pensive.  
"We'll have to give you all the power in your arsenal." Dende said. "Elder Guru only unleashed some of your potential on Namek. But there's still some untapped potential that can be drawn out of you."  
"How?" Gohan asked.  
"There are a lot of methods." Dende said. "But some are more dangerous than others. For now, I need you to drink Holy Water and get some rest. This is a lot to deal with." Dende said.  
Gohan nodded softly.

* * *

Imashil reappeared in the altered dimensional plane he and the others had created for themselves, him scowling deeply as he grit his teeth.  
"Damn." He muttered, eyes narrowed.  
"They keep getting craftier every time." Ragiel's voice said upon seeing Imashil again.  
"This is a genuine pain in the arse." Imashil said, falling to the ground tiredly.  
"Did you at least gather a decent amount of energy this time?" Xunder asked him.  
"I managed to take a shilling's amount," Imashil replied, "it is not a groundbreaking amount, but every step is a step towards Yugaina's revival. We must cherish it."  
"Hopefully this one doesn't kill themselves before we make them a good host." Modsew said. "It's game over all over again if they do."  
"I doubt we need to worry on that end of things." Imashil said. "With my time inside this candidate, I've seen how greatly he is needed against powerful foes. To wit, he's quite young, so while he may be perceptive, he's still but a child. It may be a gamble, but it is one worth taking until we can accomplish our mission."  
With this, the demon approached Yugaina's seal to pour energy into it.


End file.
